


Dilemma

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans has a dilemma and she's not too happy about it. LJ, oneshot. my first fic-please tell me what you think!





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

DILEMMA

            I, Lily Evans, am in a dilemma.

You see, there are these two really great guys in my life, and I’m having trouble choosing between them.  Kevin Wilkes and James Potter. 

            My mother used to tell me that hate was a strong word. Much too strong to use; for anything. Boy, do I disagree. I hate choosing almost as much as I hate decisions.

            Kevin is…sweet. There’s really just no other word I can use to describe him. He’s really not a bad guy, but I don’t feel at _home_ with him. Over the years I’ve learned that pauses aren’t always awkward, but when we’re together all of them are. Our conversation never varies, it’s always small talk; never anything personal.

EXAMPLE   


         I plaster a polite smile on my face. “Hey Kevin.”

He does the same.

We say STUPID, stupid things all the way down, like “How was your day?” or “How are you?” or “Nice weather today, isn’t it?”

Blech. It makes me sick.

Awkward pause. 

To fill in the pause we’ll quickly say something like, “Don’t you just _love_ Professor Sprout’s daffodils?” when we both know just how hideous they are.

Awkward pause.

And that’s pretty much how it goes.

            James Potter is another thing (a stunningly fine thing, of course) altogether. He’s changed so much from fifth year I can hardly believe it. *Humph* who gave him license to become so wonderful anyway? Always teasing, always laughing; the both of us, when we’re together. I’ve never felt so, so ….content. So content I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if it was against the law.

So I spend another ten minutes pretty much mulling over how scrumpdiliumptious James is and how not my type Kevin is. Anyhow, I saw him eyeing that _awful_ McLaggen girl just yesterday. 

This was never a hard decision after all.

Uh-oh, my dilemma sensors are going wild. How in the name of Merlin am I going to tell Kevin? 

      I hate dilemmas. But choices can be nice.

**AN: and there you have it! i just got a UR account and this is my first story so I really would appreciate some feedback in the wonderful form of a review. =) please and thank you!** **and thanks for reading, too. -rubberducky9**


End file.
